Hard disk drives (HDDs) using rotatable media are a low-cost and robust solution for permanent storage of data. Current generations of HDD exist in different form factors, with the 2.5″ form factor prevailing in the mobile sector and the 3.5″ form factor being the most common solution in desktop, server and workstation environments. The system interface of either of the above may conform to the Serial ATA (SATA) or the Serially Attached SCSI (SAS) standard with the first being prevalent in the consumer market segment and the latter more commonly used in the enterprise market segment.
From a cost perspective, in some cases, it is advantageous to use consumer-grade SATA drives in an enterprise environment, especially in the areas of “cold storage” or archiving of data, where this type of configuration is starting to supersede tape storage as the storage media of choice.
The integration of consumer grade SATA drives into an enterprise environment may require some modifications or adapters in order to accommodate some advanced features like staggered spin-up across an array, which is necessary in order to avoid peak current load. In addition, SATA uses a point to point protocol that relies on a single connection between a host bus adapter and the drive whereas enterprise class SAS drives are dual-ported for host failover. A relatively easy way for implementing any of the aforementioned features relies on the use of an interposer, that is, a board having a female SATA-compatible connector on one side and a male connector conforming to the respective host configuration on the opposing side.
Interposers, as described above, are engaging directly with the SATA power and signal connector assembly on the HDD (or solid state drive). These connectors are configured for low insertion force, meaning easy plug and un-plug of the mating connectors. However, this can pose a problem with respect to unwanted disengaging of the interposer from the drive. Alternatively, the interposer can be configured with a locking mechanism that mechanically engages with the SATA connector on the HDD. In this case, however, any mechanical stress from the interposer or else the cable is directly transferred to the connector, which is typically soldered to the printed circuit board on the drive. This often results in physical damage to the drive upon unplugging of the interposer or the cable.
The above-discussed clearly illustrates that there is a need for a better solution that provides secure connection between an interposer and the enclosure of a HDD while providing strain relief for all electrical connections and circuit boards.